<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿My wife? by MissLouBanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077675">¿My wife?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner'>MissLouBanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissLouBannerLittleStories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, First Kiss, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer provocando a Geralt + Geralt reaccionando sin pensar = objetivo resuelto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissLouBannerLittleStories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿My wife?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Está idea también es basada en una IQ que vi y va para #MBLittleStories en FB</p><p>De hecho, se me ocurrieron dos, pero decidí empezar con esta corta. Tal vez más adelante escriba la otra.</p><p>Sientanse libres de decirme si comienzo con OoC o lo son, me ayudarían a mejorar.</p><p>Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/Queja es bien recibida</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–¡Geralt!</p><p>El brujo gruñó fingiendo fastidio. ¿Ahora que había hecho Jaskier? ¿Acaso no podía ni siquiera afilar su espada sin tener interrupciones?</p><p>–¿Que le hiciste?–Interrogó Eskel, quien estaba a su lado, haciendo lo mismo con sus armas. </p><p>–¿Por qué te importa?</p><p>–A diferencia tuya, el bardo nos importa–Lambert apareció por detrás de ambos brujos.</p><p>Geralt detuvo lo que hacía y se puso de pie, gruñendo molesto en verdad. –Hmm <br/>–¿Celoso?–Provocó Lambert.</p><p>–Lambert ...–Eskel no quería que comenzarán otra pelea, suficiente tuvieron con Yennefer y sus hechizos sobre ellos la última vez. </p><p>–Geralt–Jaskier finalmente estaba frente a los brujos, con una sonrisa que fue reemplazada por confusión al sentir la tensión. –¿Pasa algo, caballeros? </p><p>–¿Que quieres, Jaskier?–Geralt se había girado para poner su atención en el bardo. </p><p>–Cierto, a lo que venía–Recordó Jaskier. –¿Porqué le quitaste la silla de montar a mi querida Roach? </p><p>–¿"Tu" querida Roach?–¿Habia escuchado bien?– Es mi caballo. </p><p>–"Nuestro" caballo, Geralt–Corrigió el bardo, con total seguridad. –Me gané su confianza hace mucho y he cuidado de ella también.</p><p>–¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en su esposa?–Bueno, no es un día normal para Geralt sin que Yennefer los moleste.</p><p>Geralt estuvo a punto de dejar caer su frío semblante ante las palabras de la hechicera, pero logró controlar sus emociones y se giró a verla fingiendo molestia. ¿Jaskier ... Su esposa? ¿Casarse con él? La sola idea de pensar en amanecer junto al bardo todas las mañanas, le había hecho acelerar un poco el corazón. </p><p>Pero a diferencia de él, Jaskier se sonrojo levemente y se quedó sin palabras. </p><p>–No es mi esposa–Aclaró el lobo. –Ni siquiera puede cazar algo decente y cocinarlo. </p><p>–¿Disculpa?–Jaskier cambio su semblante, estaba claramente ofendido. –Si fuera tu esposa, seguro te habría pedido el divorcio desde hace años.</p><p>–Auch</p><p>–Lambert ... </p><p>–Para empezar, ni siquiera me hubiera fijado en ti para casarme–Las palabras las había dicho sin pensarlo. Se dió cuenta de su error  hasta que vio el dolor en el rostro del bardo. –Uh ... Mierda.</p><p>Yennefer sonrió divertida, realmente era muy fácil molestar al brujo. </p><p>–Jaskier–La voz de Eskel cortó el pesado silencio que se había formado entre ellos. –Puedes tomar mi caballo, está listo para salir. </p><p>–Gracias, Eskel–Agradeció, volviendo a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez sólo para Eskel. –Aceptaré tu oferta si m-</p><p>–Espera–Geralt interrumpió a Jaskier. Sabía que al bardo le gustaba devolver favores lo más pronto posible o en este caso, sabía que era muy probable que encontrará alguna forma de agradecerle a Eskel por su ayuda. –No es necesario, sígueme. </p><p>El lobo soltó sus espadas y comenzó a caminar directo a los establos sin decir nada más. Jaskier estaba confundido. Últimamente Geralt se retractaba de algunas de sus palabras o acciones con él y buscaba la forma de enmendar su error, lo cual era gracioso considerando que el brujo no es alguien de ser muy expresivo o hablador. </p><p>Eskel lo sacó de sus pensamientos, moviendo su cabeza en dirección de Geralt, como diciendo "ve con él". </p><p>Y así lo hizo, Jaskier salió a paso rápido tras El lobo. </p><p>–Deberias apoyarme a mi y no a ese idiota.</p><p>Eskel se giró a ver a Lambert reprobatoriamente. –Sabes que es una lucha perdida.</p><p>Lambert sonrió de lado. Eskel tenía razón, Jaskier estaba enamorado de Geralt y cualquiera podría verlo, excepto claro, el mismo Geralt. Por más que quisiera robar al bardo, nunca conseguiría que lo quisiera como al lobo.</p><p>–Los veo en la cena–Se despidió, dejando a Eskel con Yennefer.</p><p>–Disfrutas de ver a Geralt en pánico con sus emociones ¿No?</p><p>Yennefer sonrió en respuesta.</p><p>–¿Porqué?</p><p>–Quiero que se de cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él.</p><p>–¿Te hubiera gustado que hicieran lo mismo contigo, verdad? </p><p>La hechicera no respondió verbalmente, pero era cierto. Le hubiera gustado que alguien le hubiese hecho ver que no necesitaba ser bella para que alguien la amará ... Cómo él lo había hecho.</p><p>Pero ya era muy tarde.</p><p>–Nunca es tarde, Yennefer.</p><p>–Mi prioridad ahora es Ciri–Ya había aceptado su vida tal y como era, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos con todo lo que pasaba. –Lo demás no tiene importancia </p><p>–Y sin embargo, estás ayudando a un brujo.</p><p>–Aun tengo ciertas deudas con él–Argumentó la hechicera, justificando sus acciones. –Espero que todo esto pagué la mayor parte.</p><p>Eskel no se creía sus palabras, pero fingirá que si. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>Para cuándo Jaskier alcanzó a Geralt, ya tenía preparada a Roach completamente para salir. </p><p>–Pero creí qu-</p><p>–Callate ... y súbete.</p><p>El brujo extendió una mano al bardo, ofreciéndole ayuda para subirse al caballo.</p><p>–No es necesario, yo pued- </p><p>–Hmm–El brujo cerró sus ojos, gruñendo  impaciente. De verdad estaba intentando ser más amable pero a veces era complicado, no estaba acostumbrado. </p><p>–Claro–Jaskier tomó rápidamente su mano, tener a Geralt molesto era divertido a veces, pero está no era la ocasión. –Claro, Gracias.</p><p>Una vez que el bardo estaba sobre el caballo, se aseguró de dar unas palmadas en su lomo, asegurandose que Roach estuviera lista para salir. El caballo movió su cuello en respuesta.</p><p>–Te devolveré tu caballo sano y salvo–Jaskier tomó las riendas, preparado para dar la señal y ponerse en marcha. –Lo prometo.</p><p>Geralt lo detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo con un poco de fuerza. –Lo sé, confío en ti.</p><p>–¿Geralt?</p><p>–Lo siento–El brujo giró su rostro al lado contrario de la vista del bardo, realmente era dificil disculparse. –Por lo de ... Hace rato.</p><p>Jaskier estaba sorprendido ¿Geralt se estaba disculpando? ¿Con él?</p><p>–No lo dije en serio–Suspiró, como si así pudiera agarrar más fuerza para seguir hablando. –Estaba algo ... Uh ...</p><p>–Geralt–Jaskier posó una de sus manos sobre la de Geralt, la que estaba sosteniendolo. –Lo entiendo, todo está olvidado. </p><p>–Hmm–Geralt gruñó más tranquilo en respuesta.</p><p>–Geralt–Le llamó el bardo</p><p>–¿Hmm?–Geralt volvió a girar su rostro en dirección de Jaskier, pero fue sorprendido por una mano en su mejilla y los labios del bardo sobre los suyos. </p><p>Jaskier se había movido un poco, logrando estirarse para alcanzar a Geralt y besarlo. </p><p>El contacto parecía ser leve en un principio, pero cuando Geralt saboreó a Jaskier, exigió más y pasó de ser un beso casto a uno hambriento.</p><p>Parecían horas, pero solo habían pasado unos segundos besandose. </p><p>–Dejen la segunda noche de bodas para después.</p><p>Geralt soltó a Jaskier, frustrado. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había sujetado de la nuca para evitar que huyera de él.</p><p>–Hmm</p><p>–Bardo, vámonos ... No puedo dejar mucho tiempo a Ciri–Ordenó la hechicera y sin siquiera esperar a Jaskier, fue directo a la salida/entrada de la fortaleza. </p><p>–Se suponía que me despediría como una buena esposa–Jaskier respiraba agitadamente. –Sin embargo, parece que me he despedido como un buen amante. </p><p>Geralt sonrió. </p><p>Dioses, Jaskier había provocado una sonrisa, leve, en el brujo. </p><p>–No una despedida</p><p>–¿Entonces ...–Jaskier colocó una sonrisa traviesa, provocando que Geralt rodará los ojos. –... un 'hasta luego' para la próxima vez que tu esposa no esté?</p><p>Geralt suspiró. ¿De verdad se había enamorado de este hombre?</p><p>–Parece que me quedaré sin esposa por culpa de una Hechicera enojada.</p><p>–¡JULIAN!–El grito de Yennefer quitó en segundos la actitud traviesa de Jaskier. ¡Diablos! Le había gritado por su nombre, estaba enojada.</p><p>–Digamos que tu esposa no tiene buen instinto de supervivencia–Jaskier se había inclinado nuevamente para besar al brujo.</p><p>Apenas tuvo tiempo de ser apartado de Geralt, cuando una flecha fue lanzada en dirección de ambos. </p><p>–Mejor me voy–Jaskier movió las riendas de Roach y se pusieron en camino. –¡Querido, traeré la cena!</p><p>Con esas palabras, Geralt volvió a sonreír.</p><p>–Eres escalofriante sonriendo</p><p>–Hmm–Joder ¿Que no podía tener un día sin ser molestado por Lambert o Yennefer?</p><p>–Nunca creí verte enamorado–Gracias a la vida, Eskel era diferente.</p><p>–Yo tampoco</p><p>–¿Puedo tenerlo cuando te canses de él?</p><p>Geralt fulminó con la mirada a Lambert.</p><p>–Lambert ...</p><p>–No pienso dejarlo libre.</p><p>–¿Tanto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta?–Eskel estaba feliz por su 'hermano', aunque era raro verlo así.</p><p>–No soy bueno en estás cosas</p><p>–Pues ojalá si seas bueno dándole placer o yo lo haré cambiar de parecer–Ahora si Lambert ya había pasado su límite. </p><p>Lambert había sido rápido al empezar a correr, pero Geralt no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlo.</p><p>Y Eskel, tendría que entrar del lado de Lambert para que no terminará medio muerto.</p><p>Geralt se aseguraría de dejar en claro que Jaskier ya no estaba disponible, principalmente a Lambert.</p><p>Aquel día, Jaskier había regresado con ingredientes suficientes para preparar una cena especial para él y un par de pastelillos para Ciri. Realmente su bardo se había esmerado, porque toda su cena la disfruto como hace años no lo hacía, sumado a las miradas celosas que tuvo sobre él todo el tiempo. </p><p>Tal vez casarse con Jaskier no era mala idea. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>